Galaxy Fight (2001 animated film)
Galaxy Fight is a 2001 American animated post-apocalyptic science fiction film directed by Danny Boyle and Peter Hewitt and starring the voices of Steve Carell, Evan Parke, Tom Baker, Anne Hathaway, Anna Friel and Russell Crowe. Its title refers to the spacecraft central to the plot, with Galaxy meaning "In Space". The film's animation technique combines traditional hand-drawn animation and extensive use of computer generated imagery. Its working title was In Space. It was theatrically released on February 9, 2001, by Victor Hugo Pictures to mixed to positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, score, voice acting, and writing, but criticized its derivative source material. The film underperformed at the box office, grossing only $64.8 million worldwide over its $72 million budget, and led Victor Hugo Pictures to abandon plans for a trilogy and a spin-off television series. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Steve Carell as Franklin Segal, a male yard-salvager who carries the map to Galaxy in his ring. ** Angus T. Jones as Young Franklin Segal * Evan Parke as Capt. Yves Monch, the captain of the Galaxy and old colleague of Eisenstein Segal. * Tom Baker as Anson, an amphibian-like frog and Monch's chief scientist. * Russell Crowe as Fremont, a Boar-like Wild and Korso's first mate. * Heath Ledger as Manny, a wombat-like hairy-nosed and munitions officer of the Galaxy Fight. * Anne Hathway as Lenore Banks, the pilot of the Galaxy and Franklin's love interest. * Lee Evans as Professor Eisenstein Segal, Franklin's father and a researcher who helped to develop Project Space. * Donald Sutherland as Diminutive, Eisenstein Segal's alien friend who raises Franklin while Eisenstein is away. At some point during the nine years between the destruction of Earth and the events of the film, he has become blind. After the Bethany's attack on Gau 16, Diminutive sends Franklin to join Monch in the search for the Galaxy. * Jim Broadbent as the Cook, an anthropomorphic Hare Gau 16 who disdains Franklin and is killed during the Bethany's attack. * Ariel Firel as the Bethany Queen, the female ruler of the Bethany who fear the potential of the human species and plan to destroy them. * Paul Walker as Elliot, Franklin's overseer at Gau 16's salvage yard. * Kevin Costner as Danny, an alien salvage yard worker at Gau 16 who bullies Franklin. ** Kevin Costner also voices a Slave Commander Guard, an alien who surprises Manny with his unexpected intelligence. * Elijah Wood as John, an alien salvage yard worker at Gau 16 who bullies Franklin too. * Kristin Chenoweth as a Teenage Girl * Nichelle Nichols as a Old Woman * Bruce Willis as the Mayor of New Boomkos * Kiefer Sutherland as the First Alien. Additional voices * Keith Ferguson * Jim Cummings * Mick Wingert * Mark Hildreth * Malachi Pearson * Khary Payton * Fred Tatasciore * Jim Ward * David Herman * Jess Harnell * Carlos Alazraqui Production It was in development in 1995 at Victor Animation Studios. More coming soon! Music : Main article: Galaxy Fight/Soundtrack Tyler Bates composed the film's score. Release Galaxy Fight ''was originally set to be released on July 21, 2000, but on June 30, 1998, its release date was changed to February 9, 2001. Marketing The film was accompanied by a promotional campaign by McDonalds. Trailers * The official teaser trailer was released on June 16, 2000, and was shown before ''The Hot Wheels Movie, Chicken Run, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Rocky_and_Bullwinkle The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle], Totally Spies!, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney%27s_The_Kid The Kid], Pokémon: The Movie 2000 ''and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad]. * The first theatrical trailer was released on September 15, 2000, and was shown before Crab, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Digimon:_The_Movie Digimon: The Movie], Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, How the Grinch Stole Christmas and 102 Dalmatians. * The second theatrical trailer was released on December 15, 2000, and was shown before [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Emperor%27s_New_Groove The Emperor's New Groove], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miss_Congeniality_(film) Miss Congeniality], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sugar_%26_Spice Sugar & Spice]. * TV Spots began to air between January and February 2001. Home media Galaxy Fight was released on DVD and VHS on July 10, 2001. The DVD release includes audio commentary, behind-the-scenes featurettes, music videos, production notes, interactive games, and trailers and television spots. Reception Critical reception Galaxy Fight received a 69% approval rating on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, based on 53 reviews with the given consensus, "Its story may sound cool and had words on paper, but the directors and writers thankfully found a way to make this intergalactic spaceshipsfeel big." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 75 out of 100 based on 24 critics, indicating "mixed or critic reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. Box office Galaxy Fight ''grossed $58.3 million in the United States and Canada and $38.2 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $64.3 million. Victor Hugo Pictures had the film projected to gross anywhere from $47–95 million from 5,647 theaters in its opening weekend. However, after making $3.6 million on its first day, weekend projections were lowered to $15 million. It ended up debuting to $6.4 million, finishing fifth at the box office. In its second weekend, the film suffered from a 36% drop while grossing $5 million and dropping to No. 4 on the charts. Its third weekend was even worse while having a 47% decline, falling out of the charts and grossing $4.3 million. Accolades Cancelled franchise ''Galaxy Fight was originally intended to be the first film in a planned trilogy; a television series was also planned at the time. However, due to the box office failure of the film, Victor Hugo Pictures scrapped any plans for the sequels and the television series. Video games Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Victor Hugo Pictures films Category:Galaxy Fight Category:2001 Category:Victor Hugo Pictures Animation animated films Category:Victor Hugo Pictures animated films Category:2000s Category:PG-Rated films Category:Victor Hugo Pictures animated features canon Category:Box office bombs Category:Traditionally animted films